Millenniummon
Millenniummon Millenniummon is a Composition Digimon whose name is derived from "Millennium". It fused the overwhelming power possessed by Machinedramon and the data of various powerful Digimon possessed by Kimeramon. It is said to be impossible to defeat, and at present the unclear cause of its fusion is being ascertained, but it is unlikely that any clues will be found.[http://www.digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/millenniumon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Millenniumon] Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Millenniummon digivolves from a Megadramon in line 33.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers It is possible to obtain a Millenniumon by fusing a Machinedramon and a Kimeramon and obtaining 96 jogress points. Digimon Battle Spirit Millenniummon appears as the final boss of the game. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk You get Millenniumon by DNA digivolving Kimeramon and Machinedramon with 27000 Dark Species EXP, 320+ Attack, and Lvl. 55. D-Ark 1.0 Millenniummon is a wild Digimon with 15 HP and 4 AP. It is #49 in the D-Ark Notes, and its codes are -576 and -696. It appears as the boss of Secret S. D-Tector 2.0 In the Japanese release of D-Tector 2.0, Millenniummon can be obtained by scanning. DigiWindow Millenniummon appears in the sixth Northwest area of Dark Castle and can be unlocked by winning the "Skull" mini-game. Attacks * Ultimate Fusion (Time Unlimited): Creates a pocket dimension with compressed time, and traps an opponent there for an eternity. * Dimension Destroyer: Destroys the pocket dimension it created to annihilate them from existence. Moon=Millenniummon . |japname=Moon-Millenniumon |image= |level=Mega |attribute=Virus |family=Dark Area |type=Evil God |from=Millenniummon |to=ZeedMillenniummonDigimon Tamers: Brave Tamer |actors= |appears=Tag Tamers D-1 Tamers |partner=Ryo Akiyama }} Moon=Millenniummon is an Evil God Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Moon-Millenniummon". It is a soul Digimon that exists within Millenniummon's inner world. As a result of Millenniummon's dark spirit becoming a Digimon, it does not possess a fixed form, and although it often takes the shape of a crystal, it seems that the hatred and anger it feels against those who oppose it cause it to change shape. As it is a soul and does not have substance, it is immune to physical attacks. Even though its physical form, Millenniummon, must have been defeated first, there probably aren't any Digimon that could defeat Moon=Millenniummon; even if Millenniummon is somehow defeated, it is said that Moon=Millenniummon will separate from its now-dead physical form and be revived throughout time and space.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/moonmillenniumon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: MoonMillenniumon] Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Moon=Millenniummon digivolves from MetalGreymon in line 37. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Moon=Millenniummon is the final boss of Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers, as well as a playable Digimon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Moon=Millenniummon digivolves from Kimeramon. Moon=Millenniummon is one of 3 opponents in the Silver Rank battle. Attacks *'Death Crystal': An incorporeal attack that is said to rip apart the opposing Digimon's spirit. *'Dimension Destroyer' ZeedMillenniummon ZeedMillenniummon is an Evil God Digimon whose name and design are derived from " Millenniummon". It flies freely between space and time, and is an evil king that is still trying to destroy all eras and worlds. Although a Digimon will become a Digi-Egg if defeated in battle, there are very rare occasions when it has instead been reborn from within the corpse of its data. According to one theory, when Millenniummon died in a furious battle, the dark soul it possessed was reborn as ZeedMillenniumon. Also, as for the bands which wrap around ZeedMillenniumon, it is said that they are like chains which suppress its abilities, but it is unknown who could cast such a spell on ZeedMillenniumon. However, it is foretold that if it is released from this spell, it will rain unfathomable destruction upon the Digital World.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/zeedmillenniumon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: ZeedMillenniumon] The code on its bands is the original web address for Digimon Web (http://www.digimonchannel.or.jp). Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The ZeedMillenniummon card, titled "PF Millennium", allows Cyberdramon to digivolve to ZeedMillenniummon instead of Justimon when equipped.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk ZeedMillenniummon is obtainable through DNA Digivolution of Moon=Millenniummon and Gigadramon. You need to have one of the digimon or both at level 77+, 77,000+ dark exp, and an attack of 450+. He is also a member of Gaia Origin. Attacks *'Time Destroyer': Consigns hostile opponents to the gulf beyond space and time. So far, no one who has been brushed off by this technique has returned from between space and time. *'Chrono Paradox' Notes and References Category:Virus Digimon Category:Mega Digimon Category:Dark Area Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Composition Digimon Category:Digimon species